


The Seven Deaths of Victor Vale and Eli Cardale

by azriels



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Action/Adventure, Eli is a Hot Boy, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, I have no idea what I’m doing, It’s my new baby, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Resurrection, also, eli is still eli, idk what else to tag, oh boy here we go - Freeform, soft boyfriends, there’s going to be dancing bc recently victoria said eli and vic are dancing partners, this is a eli/victor endgame fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriels/pseuds/azriels
Summary: VENGEFUL SPOILERSWhat does it mean to die? With Sydney Clarke around, it truly has lost it’s meaning. Victor Vale is never far from death, and after the loss of his archenemy and former best friend he finds himself crumbling.He is flying too close to the sun, but he has not seen the light in far too long to realize he’s burning.ABANDONED





	1. Prologue

Victor had known emptiness. As a matter of fact, he frequently sought out the blissful nothingness that was getting drunk on vodka or whiskey. 

But tonight he couldn’t help but feel like he was drowning. There were so many emotions, and he had no experience with that. He’d known irritation, he’d known betrayal and frustration. 

Loss… that was something he wasn’t so well acquainted with though. He’d lost Angie, and he’d even loved her, but she’d been like a candle, burning bright one moment and then snuffed out the next. 

Eli, though, Eli- he’d been a torch in his darkest nights. Eli had given him purpose, and the shadows of the friendship that lingered made Victor’s sobs pitch higher in the bathroom he’d locked himself in. 

Victor hadn’t even killed Eli himself. Sydney had been protecting the closest thing she’d had to a father and he was grateful he wasn’t dead but— a part of him (the part of him that had loved medicine, the part of him that had looked into Eli’s eyes and wondered if there was greater meaning to his pain) had died with Eli. 

Victor shoved a few pills in his mouth, anything, anything to make the pain go away. 

There was the sound of the apartment door being shouldered open, a gun was cocked and he heard Sydney scream. 

He grasped for his power— but he felt so weak… he was getting to be an almost forty-year old. He pointed the gun he kept with him at the door and asked, “Can I help you?” In the iciest tone he could muster. 

“Vic, get the hell out here.” The voice was… pleasant. 

Maybe he was too high, maybe he was hallucinating this whole shabang. 

“Victor Vale if you ever gave a damn about me, you’ll get out here,” And something about the rawness in the voice calling him, the voice he’d only heard so raw once before, when he’d plucked him from an icy bath and breathed life into this man’s lungs— 

“I need help getting off the floor…” Victor said softly. 

Eli barged in, breaking the lock on the door, and with his twenty-two year old strength, hoisted Victor onto his feet. 

“You smell like a distillery.” Eli said. 

“You smell like death.” Victor replied, a curious note in his voice. Then Sydney popped her head into the bathroom. 

“....I couldn’t take your sobbing anymore, dad.” Her cheeks were flushed, something Victor hadn’t seen since he’d met her. 

“I’m not—“ 

“ _ I’m not your father.”  _ Sydney said mocking Victor’s pretentious accent. “Yeah ok, sure.” 

Victor rested his head on Eli’s shoulder. They were just about matched for height. 

“Sydney, when Mitch gets back, tell him—“ Victor swallowed hard, “Tell him I’m not coming back, I need a vacation.” 

Sydney sighed, “I thought you’d do that.” 

Eli was being distinctly too quiet. 

“Eli, I’ll just pack a few things.” Victor said, kissing his cheek. 

“Alright,” Eli said and brushed his palm against the base of Victor’s spine. 

Eli stepped out into the hallway and Victor began packing. 

When he was done, he scribbled a note to Mitch, explaining everything. 

He patted Sydney on the shoulder when he left, it was as close to real good-bye as he could get, but before he left he said, “Sydney…” his voice caught on the last syllable of her name and he exhaled shakily, “Thank you.” 

Sydney smirked and said, “He’s waiting for you…” 

Victor blushed. 

“See you around Sydney.” 


	2. a long awaited apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets an apology for Eli's biggest mistake.

The first thing they do is decide where to go. Victor assumes EON will be looking for them and they’ve got a lot of other enemies besides just the EO hunters. 

Victor slumps into a sofa at the hotel they decided to stop at. It’s a small hotel and it’s a little dingey, they’re in the middle of nowhere though, and there wasn’t much to choose from. 

“You alright?” Eli asked, they hadn’t talked much on the drive, mostly because Eli’s driving made Victor (in his not exactly sober state) feel sick. Eli had held Victor’s hand in the car though. 

“I’m tired, and a little fucked up.” Victor sighs. 

“I imagine so,” Eli said softly. “I’m going to make some coffee.” 

“Alright,” Victor kicked off his shoes and laid down on the sofa. 

A few minutes later he heard the coffee pot percolating and then… Eli screamed. 

Victor stood, and ran to Eli, “What’s wrong?” Victor said, trying to tamp down his panic. 

“I—“ Eli held out his hand, he’d poured scalding hot coffee over his hand and it didn’t seem to be healing. 

Victor inhaled a sharp breath, “Fuck, run it under cold water.” 

But the second-degree burn was not the real problem here, Eli’s power was all Victor had been hoping for to help heal him. He knew there had to be a way to make it so Eli’s power would heal him… 

Eli looked distressed and honestly, Victor felt like the bottom had dropped out of his life several times over. Eli gasped, and Victor saw that it  _ was _ healing just not as quickly as normal. 

“Is this because of… Harverty?” Eli asked, Victor. 

“It could be.” Victor was feeling some of that horrendous emptiness. His ASPD was never good when Eli and he had an issue, even if this was now both their problem. 

Victor had a few things that made him… not like other people. Antisocial Personality Disorder was the biggest and most obvious. His PTSD was largely unaddressed and he would keep it that way forever if he could. “I need to go scream into the void…” 

Eli sighed and took his hand out from under the water, the burn was now fully healed. “Do you need anything?” Eli dried off his hands and dropped a hand to Victor’s side. 

“I need…” Victor barked a laugh, he’d never been open about his violent emotions with anyone… besides Eli. 

“You know I get it?” Eli said delicately. “I get the need to destroy and make everything so much worse, how do you think I killed all those people?” 

Victor knew they were both monsters, he’d been held at Eli’s mercy more than once. Victor swallowed hard. 

“I’m sorry about Lockland.” Eli said softly, “It was the worst thing I ever did.” He was still, almost trying to make himself as small as possible which was difficult for a guy like Eli. 

“I will always hate you for that, but we’ve moved on.” Victor’s cheeks were tinged pink. 

Eli nodded and kissed Victor’s temple. 

They had driven all night and they were both exhausted, maybe it would be best if they both just slept? There was only one bed though. 

Victor hadn’t realized it but he’d fallen asleep nearly where he was standing and the next thing he knew he was comfortably on a soft bed with blankets being gingerly tucked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are real cool, yall.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
